


A Working Relationship

by Karizuki



Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms, Sherlock Holmes - Arthur Conan Doyle
Genre: BDSM, Bisexual Jim Moriarty, Blowjobs, Dom/sub, F/F, F/M, Gender-Neutral Pronouns, M/M, Master/Pet, Multi, Pet Names, Porn With Plot, Reader-Insert, Rough Sex, Sex, Smut, Spanking, Threesome, bisexual Sebastian Moran, gender neutral reader, paddles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-09
Updated: 2019-10-09
Packaged: 2020-11-28 06:07:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,408
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20961719
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Karizuki/pseuds/Karizuki
Summary: i started writting this forever ago and never posted it so here it is, another threesome one shot with some beautiful boys. This one includes a bit of bdsm stuff and story but its mostly just porn. Written on mobile so there may be a few typos.





	A Working Relationship

You where running late, again. The tube was closed for construction and you just couldn't seem to get a cab. Your boss was not going to be happy about this, yesterday you were late too. He threatened to demote you, not that you had much of a position in the first place. Personal assistant to one James Moriarty, your job was to handle his clients, or anyone who wanted a meeting with him. Moriarty refused to meet just any one face-to-face, he always sent you instead, along with protection of course. Right hand man of Mr. Moriarty, Sebastian Moran was always there just over your shoulder. You liked Moran , he was sweet, despite his army background. You spoke with him much more often than your actual boss, mostly because he intimidated you. When you did speak to Moriarty, which was uncommon, you never looked at him, you looked at your hands or the design in the carpet, but you could always feel him looking at you. Like you did today.

You rushed into the 12th floor office, less than twenty minutes late, but you knew he would notice. You sat down at your station and immediately started working. A few minutes later the elevator dings, out steps Moriarty, with Moran right on his heels. He steps up to the front of your desk, leaning back on his heels. “Tsk tsk (y/n), late again.”

“Sorry sir. Th- The tube was closed, sir. A-and-” you ramble, interrupted by him slamming his hands onto the middle of your desk.

“Excuses!” He shouts, cause you the flinch. “Always with the excuses!” He sings, his voice dripping with sarcasm. “I told you yesterday, what would happen if your were late again. Did I not?” You swallow nervously as Moran creeps around behind you.

“You did.” You respond quietly.

“Look at me lovely.” You bite your lip, trying to summon the courage to look him in the face. “I said look!” He growls when you take too long, prompting Moran the yank your head back, one hand fisted in your (y/h/c) hair. You gasp, your cheeks reddening as Moriarty sweeps his eyes over you. “What do you say you make it up to me… To us.” He adds glancing at Moran.

“Anything sir.” You had a vague idea where this was going, but you didn't know how you felt about it yet.

“Good.” He remarks, turning on his heels followed by Moran who had lowered his hand to the back of your neck and leads you to the elevator.

When Moran turns you around in the elevator, you feel something pulling on your wrists. Handcuffs? You tug on them. Handcuffs. “W-what are you doing?!” You demand, tugging on the cuffs.

“Patience darling.” Moriarty purrs as the elevator doors slide apart, revealing an elegant sitting room. You'd been in this room before, to meet with clients, but never any farther.”What does my schedule look like this morning?”

“A-a gentleman is coming at ten with some information on the targets that you requested, and he insists on meeting you personally.”

He grunts and checks his watch -nearly 9:45-, continuing further into the apartments. Sebastian continues to push you from behind, leading you farther down the hall into a grand sort of suite, only there are a few large furnishing hidden under red cloth, an ornately carved bed and a dark leather couch. You open you mouth to speak, but Moriarty produces the answer before the words leave your lips. “I don't live here, but I do spend the night occasionally, and it's useful for... extracurricular activities.” He throws a glance to Sebastian at the second part. Sebastian pushes you down to sit on the bed, turning to face Jim, and kisses him roughly. Despite being a few inches shorter, Moriarty is definitely . in control. You sit, petrified for a moment, before realizing what was happening. You blush and look away from the pair, but you can feel Jim smirking at you. “Look at our pet, Sebastian, you're really quite shy, hmm?.” This causes you to blush, despite an underlying anger.

“I am not your pet.” You hiss, your eyes meeting his momentarily, before looking down again, startled by the harsh lust in his eyes.

“Tsk tsk, I think we ought to teach this one some manners, don't you Sebastian?” 

“Yes sir.” Moran grins, “All bark and no bite.” He pulls your chin up between his thumb and his forefinger and you jerk away from his hand. He chuckles, patting your head. “I say we send them to the meeting with a good toy.” You glare spitefuly.

“Good idea, will you go and fetch it, Tiger?” Jim responds, walking towards you as Moran leaves the room. He sits next to you with a soft sigh. “Now darling, I assume you’re a little confused- do you know much about bdsm?” Startled by his bluntness or takes you a moment to respond.

“I… I know a little bit, sir, but I've never really… Done it.” You blush.

“Then you know I need your expressed consent.” 

“And what happens if I don't give it to you?” You ask quietly.

“Well I should hope it doesn't come to that, don't you?” You don't answer. “Well then, with your permission darling, Moran and I would like to play a little game with you. You'll be able to stop, at any time, by saying “red” if you're nervous you can say “yellow” and we'll slow down, and if we ask you, and everything is well you will say “green”. So, do I have your consent?” You nod slowly, uncertain, “I'm afraid that's not enough darling, I need to hear it.” You swallow nervously.

“Yes.” You respond.

“Yes what?” He quips.

“Yes sir?” He nods, his demeanor changing back to something dark and dominating as Moran returns. Sebastian hands the box to Moriarty, giving giving him a moment to look through it, slipping a small object into his pocket. “Good.” He says “get them ready for our meeting, and bring them out.” Moriarty moves to leave the room. “Oh and Sebastian, nothing extra.” Sebastian rolls his eyes before uncuffing you, pulling you up by the arm.

“Bend over.” he says flatly. Pushing you forward, rolling your pants down over your hips. “I promise you if you do as he asks, your punishment will be much less severe.” He pulls your underwear away from your center pressing something cold against your openning. “It's a vibrator, never used before, so don't worry, but I'll bet a slut like you wouldn't mind either way.” He teases.

“I'm not a-” 

“Quiet.” He snaps coating the toy in a slick lubricant before sinking the toy into you in one swift motion, eliciting a small moan from you. He removes his hands and turn you over so that you are once again sitting on the edge of the bed. Awkwardly, you shift your hips, feeling the toy inside you. He takes a length of leather, a collar, and wraps it around the soft skin on your throat.“Now, you go and see boss man, do whatever he tells you, and don't say a word. Got it?” He smacks your ass sharply as you leave. 

Walking feels odd, you notice it right away, it felt dirty, but good. Moriarty beckons you to him, telling you to take a seat in one of the ornate velvet seats near his own. Embarrassed, you do so, not looking at him. “Oh you look so cute, kitten.” He smirks petting your thigh. “So innocent, caught in the spider’s web. Hands in your lap darling, back straight.” He shifts his hand in his pocket, turning on the toy between your legs. You whimper, only to be shushed by Moriarty. “Mr. Vernier is on his way up, I expect you to behave” He explains, dragging his thumb over your lip, sending a shiver up your spine. “Remember pet, you're mine now. You'll do as I say, cum only when I allow it, and speak only when spoken to.” He adds softly as the elevator doors open.

Mr. Vernier was handsome, in a rugged sort of way, similar to Sebastian. The two chat for a moment, in a language you assume is Russian. You Find it hard to focus on anything other than the heat pooling between your legs “(y/n)” Mr. Moriarty snaps, curling his lips up into a smirk. “Daydreaming are we?” He asks sarcastically, discretely increasing the speed of the vibrator. “I asked you to retrieve the folder from Mr.Vernier.” You look up to see a simple file folder extending from his hand. Crossing the small seating area seems to take an eternity, but when you finally touch the file Moriarty turns the toy off, and your body relaxes instantly. You attempt to take the folder but Mr. Vernier holds is tightly, looking you up and down objectively. 

“Y’know Jim, I could take a few pounds off the price if you want to throw in this sexy little thing.” Vernier grabs your wrist with his free hand, pulling your hands to his lips in failed attempt to be cordial.

“I'm not for sale.” You quip, pulling both your hand and the folder away from the brute. And returning to Moriarty’s side.

“Spicy little minx you've got there, I'll give you a quarter million pounds.” Vernier says, adamantly ignoring you.

“I-” 

“Hold your tongue darling.” Moriarty interrupts “Mr. Vernier, you may leave now, Mary will have your payment in the lobby.” Vernier huffs as he leaves, the room eerily quiet other than the mechanical hum of the elevator. You open your mouth to speak but decide against it. He speaks instead, in a quiet, methodical voice. “One rule...ONE… And you broke it (y/n), i suppose I'll have to add a second punishment on top of the one for your tardiness.”

“No! I mean, please sir, I didn't mean to disobey you, really. I- I”

“Save it (y/n), you'll only make it worse.” Moran says, coming up behind you and laying his hand on the back of your neck, still clad in its leather shooting glove. You assume that he must have been watching the exchange, his rifle at the ready.

“Saint Andrew's cross will do nicely, don't you think Moran? Oh and leave your gloves on, I'll be there in a movement.” He declares.

“Yes sir.” Sebastian answers, wrapping his gloved hand around the nape of your neck leading you back to the suite you had been in previously. Achieving this, he pins you to the wall, his mouth ravishing your neck and collar. “God I don't know how he does it,” he mumbles, more to himself than you “such complete control, me on the other hand, I'm dying to get those gorgeous lips of yours ‘round my cock.” He fists your hair, tugging your head back sharply, causing a short moan from you. “Fuck, I can't wait to have my way with you.” He groans rutting angrily against you before shoving you towards one of the cloth covered structures in the room. He pulls the fabric away, leaving an X shaped structure. The front of the structure was angled toward the door, He pushes you chest first toward it, binding your hands to the upper part of it. 

“What are you doing?” You panic, trying to twist your lower body away from him. 

“Shhh darling,” he coos, fanning his hands over your lower back sweetly, simultaneously pushing you back into position. From where you where, you could see the bed, and the door to the bathroom, but not the entrance to the room or the couch.”You're alright, all you have to do is say and I'll stop, Mr. Moriarty told you about all that, yeah?” He asks softly. You nod, trying to calm your nerves. “Good… Don't fight me on this okay, it'll be much more comfortable if you don't.”He runs his hands down your back and down your right leg, binding it at the ankle, and does the same on the left. Upon finishing he runs his hands back up to your wait, he cuts away your trousers with a pair of sharp shears despite your begging him not to cut them.. He Massages your ass, the leather gloves tugging your skin. He then tugs your underwear down, removing the vibrator and teasing your center with his gloved hand.

You moan quietly as he starts pumping two fingers into you, arching into his touch. “ Having fun?” Moriarty teases from out of your sight. Sebastian grunts in response, pulling his fingers out of you. You bite back another moan, embarrassed by your own whorish display. You hear Moriarty seat himself on the couch, “since it's your first time being punished, I'll go easy on you. Sebastian is going to paddle you.” You groan inwardly at how erotic it sounds. “You'll get ten strikes, and we'll see where it goes from there.” He sounds so relaxed, you can barely stand it, you really where his toy. “Understand?”

“Yes sir.” You respond, nervously.

“Good, make sure you count each one.” Moriarty adds as Sebastian massages your ass with one hand and for a moment it feels good, but the moment ends as he lands a harsh blow there. You gasp and whimper, nearly forgetting your institutions.

“O-one.” You squeak as Moran takes your other cheek in his hand and repeats the process. 

And first it wasn't so bad but each strike becomes more and more painful, by eight you where nearly in tears, and by ten those tears were rolling down your face. Despite this, your core ached, and you wanted so badly to be fucked, used, by either, or both, of the men.

“What a slut, are you ready to get fucked, bitch?” Sebastian growls.

“Sebastian!” Moriarty reprimands “are you okay darling? What's your color?” He places his hand on your lower back, startling you, you hadn't even heard him get up. He starts to remove the binding from your limbs.

“I- I'm okay sir, really. P-Please.” He helps you off of the cross, your arms falling back into place, you stumble, leaning into his chest to keep yourself from falling. He places his hand on your chin, much gentler than they first time, pulling your face up to meet his eyes.

“I need a color darling.” He says gently, wiping your cheeks dry with his free hand. 

“green.” You respond, adding quickly “sir.” He smirks, his eyes amused, something you had never seen before.

“Are you a masochist darling?” Moriarty muses, causing a snort from Sebastian, and a slight blush from you. Moriarty chuckles quietly, “Strip for me, pet.” He purrs, “you too Seb, shirt off.” He commands, gently stepping away from you to seat himself on the couch again. Sebastian pulls his shirt off over his head, stalking over to Moriarty, and latching his mouth onto the shorter man's throat. Moriarty’s eyes flutter closed as he wraps his hand in Sebastian’s hair. You purse your lips, squirming as you feel the heat between your legs. “I won't ask twice (y/n)” Moriarty says, drawing you out of the embarrassing daze. 

“Y-yes sir.” You stutter as you pull the shirt over your head, in a quite unceremonious fashion. You shuffle over to the couch as Sebastian rolls off of your boss’ lap, into the leather cushion. Moriarty signals for you to take a place on the ottoman before him, unzipping the tent in his pants.

“Come now, Darling, you know this game.” He coos, gently, it’s almost kind, but of course, he never is. Allas you drop to your knees, stretching across the ottoman in an attempt to be somewhat graceful. You rub your face against the inside of his leg as he winds his fingers through your hair. You can hardly help but tease, Moriarty is always so in control, you just want to watch him come apart. Slowly, your lips tease their way up his cock, sucking on his skin every so slightly. It’s hard not to feel accomplished as he hisses, tightening his fingers in your hair. Still, you continue to tease, tracing the veins of his cock with your mouth. The man groans and looks down at you sinfully. “Suck (y/n).” he commands, pulling your head forward. Sebastian shifts on the couch beside him, standing up and walking behind you.

As much as you want to turn and look, you can’t. Moriarty had you very occupied, guiding your head in quick shallow strokes. You oblige him eagerly, bobbing your head, offering him more of your mouth, and he accepts, nearly thrusting into your throat. As you begin to build a gentle rhythm you can feel Sebastian probing your entrance. You whine greedily around the cock in your mouth, and Moriarty groans appreciatively. He tightens his fist in your hair, pulling your head off his cock. 

“Do you want Sebastian to stretch your sweet little hole?” Moriarty Asks, his eyes fixed more on his Sniper than you. You groan and nod eagerly. Moriarty narrows his eyes, “I don’t think you do.” he says bluntly, you open your mouth to object but he says anything before you can. “Beg for it, tell him how much you want his cock in you, ask him to fuck you, tell him you want him to violate you.” You whimper at his vulgarity, biting your lip nervously.

“P-please!” you gasp as Sebastian teases you opening with his fingers . “Please Mr. Moran! I-I want your cock so bad- Please violate me Sir~”

Moriarty hums contently as Sebastian teases your entrance with his cock, “What do you think Tiger, you believe it? You think our pet really wants it?” Sebastian grumbles and Moriarty chuckles slightly. “Alright Seb, make our toy scream around my cock.” At the same time that Moriarty Pulls you back onto his cock, Sebastian sinks himself into you in one solid stroke and you very nearly scream right then

Moriarty’s hips buck up to meet your face each time Sebastian forces your body forward with his powerful thrusts. Sebastian’s cock felt massive each time it pushed Into you, stretching you out. You whined around your bosses cock, much to his pleasure. You felt his grip tighten in your hair, and you loved it. “Fuck kitten- you’re tight” Sebastian groans, his hands digging into your hips as he hammers his hips into you, causing you to arch your back. You hardly have to do any work, the two men controlling your body. 

You nearly lose track of yourself until you hear your boss start to grunt, and feel his cock twitch between your lips. He digs his fingers into your scalp ad he holds you deep around him, nearly choking you as his hot, thick cum shoots down your throat in long ropes. You nearly gag- gasping for air when he finally frees you from his grip. Seb smacks your ass hard- eliciting a small squeal from you, he pulls your hair, forcing you to look up at Moriarty. “Say thank you, pet.” He instructs- not slowing his brutal pace. You do as he instructs- whimpering out your thanks between moans. Sebastian moans loudly, taking a few more strokes before pulling out of you and jerking himself until he cums across your ass with a few deep animalistic grunts.

“thank you” you say again, giving a startled squeak when Sebastian presses his fingers into you, along with his rough lips. He drives them into you, curling them in a way that makes you squirm. You can't help but whine and whimper.

“You’ve been so good for us, our pretty pet.” Moriarty says, running his fingers through your hair. “Would you like to cum?” He asks, dragging his fingers across your lip, tugging at it.

“y-yes sir,” you whimper, whorishly close to cumming already.

“You may cum whenever you'd like.” He says, and Sebastian ups his pace to a near impossible level, causing you to nearly scream, he barely has a chance to wrap his lips around you when you're cumming already, whimpering your thanks though heavy breaths as you come down from your high. “good pet, this will be your new position now, if you would like it that is.” You nod vigorously. “Mm, good, Sebastian will help you clean up and then will discuss the details.” He says, tucking himself away as he stands.


End file.
